To Touch You Is To Know What Happiness Is
by Crope
Summary: Finding love is always a trial. Slashfic, odd pairing: Skimbleshanks X Tumblebrutus. Title isn't permanent. Final chapter up!
1. In Which It All Begins

So, this is my first Cats fanfiction. It's SkimbleshanksXTumblebrutus (Bill Bailey), with some other couples here and there throughout. I really just wrote it because I like this couple, and not many others do, so I need to get my fix somewhere. Keep your eye on them in the filmed version. It's SO there.

Anyways, this is the first chapter. I'm planning on doing a multi-chapter fic, for once. But all this college nonsense may get in the way of what's really important.

Slash.

I don't own anything.

Here's hoping the formatting decides not to hate me.

Read, review, comment, flame, I don't care. I just wrote this for my own entertainment.

* * *

The early morning air was crisp and chill. Everything was bathed in a pale yellow light, the train station included. In the doorway of the station, shielded from the morning sun, sat a brown and white tabby cat. He looked as if he was waiting for something. In passing, a guard noticed him.

"You've been here a lot these past coupla weeks. You a friend of Skimbleshanks there, kitty?"

Tumblebrutus ignored him, flicking his tail back and forth.

"He should be back soon, little 'un." The guard said, heading off to the back of the station. Tumblebrutus watched him go disdainfully. The tabby was a pretty laid back cat but if there was one thing guaranteed to put a damper on his spirits, it was being called 'little.' Tumblebrutus was not the youngest of the toms, but he was the smallest.

Alonzo and Pouncival sure gave him hell for it, too. Teasing, calling him "Tumblebrittania," ditching him with the preening queen kittens. Not that being left with the girls was such a bad thing. Electra was fun, Etcetera was always up for a hunt, and Victoria was a wonderful conversationalist. But still, all of that treatment just because Tumblebrutus was a little smaller, a little more sensitive.

A train whistle sounded and Tumblebrutus looked up. He smiled as the Night Mail pulled into the station. People came pouring out and soon a brown and orange cat could be seen winding his way through the crowd. Tumblebrutus joined up with Skimbleshanks and they left the station together, as they had been wont to do for the past couple of weeks. As they made their way to the junkyard their sides, tails, and paws brushed against each other.

"How was your night, Skimble?" Tumblebrutus asked.

"It was a long one. There were a lot of children, young ones. You know how they love cats." Skimbleshanks said. They entered the junkyard, wandering past the Rum Tum Tugger and some of the girls, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer sleeping against each other, and Quaxo curled up in the pipe. As usual, Skimbleshanks led the way to a small pile of old jackets and cloaks. The two lay down together, perhaps a little closer than they had the previous day, or the day before. From his spot at Old Deuturonomy's side, Munkustrap gave them a suspicious look. However, Skimbleshanks and Tumblebrutus did not feel his eyes on them. Tumblebrutus was cleaning his paws as Skimbleshanks worked his way out of his vest. Munkustrap noticed how Tumblebrutus' attention was not on his own paws but on Skimbleshanks as he removed the vest. Skimble himself was well aware of where Tumblebrutus' gaze lingered. He finally removed his vest and folded it up, sitting it off to the side. The railway cat lay next to Tumblebrutus, who nuzzled his head in between Skimble's chin and shoulder.

Munkustrap tensed at this. If the two had been related in anyway, there wouldn't have been an issue. However, as Tumblebrutus was an orphan, Munkustrap's fur began to crawl.

Excluding Tugger and the girls, it was a quiet night. Eventually, Pouncival stood and stretched. He called to Alonzo, George, and Tumblebrutus and the four tom kittens wandered off for a hunt. Munkustrap took that as his chance to talk to Skimbleshanks. He made his way over to the ginger cat, trying to keep the authority out of his walk, so as to not draw attention to himself. Skimbleshanks smiled when he saw Munkustrap coming towards him. "Hello, Munkus."

"Good evening, Skimbleshanks." Munkustrap said. He dove right in. "So…you and Tumblebrutus have been spending an awful lot of time with each other lately. What's going on?"

"What do you mean, going on?" Skimbleshanks said. He was truly confused. "We're just close."

"Hmm." Munkustrap's suspicions were not cleared, but Skimbleshanks seemed completely sincere. "All right, then. I was just...wondering."

He left the railway cat alone.

***

By the time Tumblebrutus returned from hunting, clutching a mouse for Skimble, the older cat had moved to a higher spot. Tumblebrutus bounded up the pile of junk and went to Skimbleshanks' side. Skimbleshanks watched the tom kitten as he climbed – Tumblebrutus certainly had a charming way of moving.

"Hey, Skimble. Guess what I have?" Tumblebrutus asked. Before Skimbleshanks could make a guess, Tumblebrutus revealed the mouse. He took it by the tail and dangled the wriggling creature over Skimbleshanks' mouth. Before making sure that no one was around to see, Skimbleshanks opened his mouth and let Tumblebrutus feed him. Had there been anybody around, Skimble wouldn't have let Tumblebrutus do such a thing, as a matter of pride.

Once the mouse was gone, Tumblebrutus lay down and snuggled up to Skimbleshanks' side. Skimbleshanks merely smiled and watched the younger cat. Within moments, Tumblebrutus was asleep. Skimble ran his paw down Tumblebrutus' side.

Now, when Skimbleshanks told Munkustrap that nothing was going on between himself and Tumblebrutus, he was telling the truth. But not all of the truth. Skimbleshanks, in a moment, would eagerly enter into romantic entanglement with the tom kit. If Tumblebrutus wanted that, Skimbleshanks would give himself over gladly. It would never happen, though. Tumblebrutus was a young tom with access to a plethora of queen kittens. What would he want with an old tom like Skimbleshanks?

Then there was the fact that there were both male. Cases like that had come up before, but never with such an age difference. Of course, times had had changed; the younger cats didn't care if two toms wanted to be together. In fact, only Munkustrap and Jennyanydots were openly against such relationships. Old Deuturonomy couldn't care less. He was older and weaker than ever – the next Jellicle Ball would certainly be his last. It would be his turn to venture to the Heaviside Lair. Then Munkustrap would take over…Skimbleshanks was far too tired to think about any of that. Taking his paw off of Tumblebrutus' hip, Skimbleshanks closed his eyes and let sleep wash over him.

***

Tumblebrutus awoke, as he had for the past few weeks, with his face pressed against Skimbleshanks' neck. He smiled into the ginger fur. Waking up in this position let Tumblebrutus pretend that Skimbleshanks was in love with him.

He wasn't sure when it had happened but it was true. One day, Tumblebrutus just looked at Skimbleshanks and realized that he was in love. They had always been friends, despite the age difference, and just recently began spending substantial amounts of time together. So under the guise of revering Skimbleshanks as the other tome kits revered the Rum Tum Tugger, Tumblebrutus was able to be close to him, to sleep cuddled up to Skimble's side…

However, Tumblebrutus knew what he was to Skimbleshanks: a kitten, a student, or a nephew or son at the very best. It killed him to think that way, but if it was a choice between spending time with Skimbleshanks and keeping his feelings a secret, or letting them out in the open and losing Skimbleshanks forever…well, it wasn't a choice at all.

He longed to kiss Skimbleshanks, though. He could, too. He could just lean in and kiss the railway cat.

Skimbleshanks stirred. He brought a paw up to his eyes. "Good morning, Tumbles."

Perhaps it was the way they were curled around each other to keep the chill away. Perhaps it was the fact that no one else was around. Perhaps it was the sleep still befuddling his mind, perhaps his thoughts were still locked in fantasy mode. Whatever it was, it blocked Tumblebrutus' good judgment for a moment and he kissed Skimbleshanks. It was just, with their position, the contrast between warm Skimble and cold air…a kiss seemed like the only course of action. The moment he did it, a small panic attack started in Tumblebrutus' mind. He pulled away immediately and leapt to the ground. He heard Skimbleshanks calling after him, but he just ran, past Jemima and Pouncival, past Gus and Jellylorum, until he was in a small wood. There was a low, wide tree that the kittens used to hide in when they were in trouble, and that's where Tumblebrutus went. He pounced onto the lowest branch and climbed until he found his favorite spot, a branch that forked right near the trunk of the tree. It was the perfect spot to sit. He was getting a little big for the spot, but since when has size stopped a cat from sitting where they wanted? Tumblebrutus curled up into a ball, staring glumly at a leaf dangling a few feet away.

What had he just done? Well, he obviously had ruined everything…

The Everlasting Cat alone could tell how long Tumblebrutus stayed in the tree. Eventually, a soft voice met his ears.

"Tumblebrutus? Is that you?"

He looked down to see Victoria standing at the base of the tree. He flicked his tail in a manner of greeting. "Yeah."

Victoria climbed up to sit beside him. She looked worried. "What are you doing in the old tree? None of us have been up here in years."

Her worries stare permeated Tumblebrutus' guard. Tumblebrutus was aching to tell someone what had happened and Victoria would listen, but she _was_ Skimbleshanks' niece.

"C'mon, Tumbles. Tell me what's bothering you."

"…I kissed somebody."

"What?!" Victoria exclaimed. She was excited for him until she connected his dejected behavior with this new information. "Did it not go well?"

"I don't know." Tumblebrutus said. "I ran off before he could react."

Victoria wasn't as surprised that Tumblebrutus was attracted to toms as he seemed to think she was going to be. "Who was it?"

The bi-colour tabby buried his face in his paws. His reply was more a question than an answer. "Skimbleshanks?"

That was a little more shocking. Victoria thought for a moment before speaking. "Oh, my. Really?

All Tumblebrutus could do was nod. Victoria hated seeing her friend looking so disappointed. She leaned down and nuzzled the top of Tumblebrutus' head. "Maybe you ran away too soon. He may have kissed back if you had given him the chance."

"Tumblebrutus gave a dry laugh. "As if. He's too noble Anyways, he likes Jennyanydots."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Tumbles." Victoria said. "He doesn't sleep next to her every night. He doesn't worry if she doesn't show up to the junkyard until very late. He doesn't bring her mice from other train stations. He does all of that for _you_."

Tumblebrutus looked at her. Her words and soft smile upon her face soother his nerves a bit. "Oh, Vicky…walk back with me?"

"Of course."

The two landed neatly on the ground and made their way back to the junkyard. As they passed a dilapidated car, Skimbleshanks jumped down from the roof. Victoria slipped away. Tumblebrutus avoided Skimbleshanks' gaze, but a paw on his chin tilted his head upwards. "Come talk with me, Tumbles."

Skimble's use of Tumblebrutus' nickname gave Tumblebrutus some hope. He silently followed Skimbleshanks to the train station and out back to the luggage cart storage shed. As soon as he was sure that they were hidden from view, Skimbleshanks took Tumblebrutus into an embrace. He rubbed his cheek against Tumblebrutus' white cheek before capturing the tom kit in a kiss.

Tumblebrutus' head only spun for a moment before he fully realized what was happening. He didn't react after a few seconds, so Skimble broke the kiss. He looked terribly nervous."Did I take what happened this morning wrong?"

"No…no, Skimble!" Tumblebrutus said. He was still dazed, but he shook it off. Standing on the very tips of his back paws, he kissed Skimbleshanks. This time, there was no hesitation from either side. Eventually, Tumblebrutus found himself pushed up against a wall, legs wrapped around Skimble's waist. How long had they been kissing? Did it really matter?

Skimbleshanks pulled away from the kiss and looked into Tumblebrutus' eyes. Tumblebrutus returned the smile that was offered to him by Skimble before sealing their mouths together again.

No one would miss them if they were gone a _little_ while longer.


	2. In Which Munkustrap Makes Life Difficult

I now present to you Chapter Two of "To Touch You Is To Know What Happiness Is," lovingly titled 'In Which Munkustrap Makes Life Difficult, or, In Which Munkustrap Shows His Mastery of Douchebaggery.'

Now, don't get me wrong. I adore Munkus to little bits and pieces, but I needed someone with some influence on the Jellicles to play the 'bad guy.'. So I used Munkus, of course. I just want everyone to know that I hold nothing against him.

Also, noting my mentioning's of Victoria as a kitten: I prefer her that way. Nyah.

There's a lot of sleeping in this fic, but cats take a lot of naps. So, there.

This one's a little shorter, and I apologize.

This story moves awfully fast but, as I said, I'm really just writing it for me. You lucky ducks just get to sit back and see it happen.

* * *

"Macavity?"

"What…when?"

"I heard that he's planning!"

"I overheard Mungojerrie say something to Rumpleteazer…"

"It could happen at anytime…"

Tumblebrutus bounded away from his gossiping friends. Macavity…it _had_ been a while since they had last seen him. Tumblebrutus went on a little search for Skimbleshanks and soon found him, cleaning his face and paws. Tumblebrutus joined up with him, already purring. Skimbleshanks smiled when Tumblebrutus brushed up against him. "How are you today, Tumbles?"

"Wonderful," Tumblebrutus said, before kissing Skimbleshanks. It was still hard to believe that he and Skimbleshanks were together. However, he had to end the kiss far too soon. It was likely that someone could see. "There's a rumour going around that Macavity's planning something."

"That rumour is always floating around." Skimbleshanks said. He nuzzled close to Tumblebrutus and managed to lick him about the ears a few times before separating. "No worries, now."

Tumblebrutus smiled. "Isn't it about time for the Midnight Mail to leave?"

Skimbleshanks nodded and the two made for the train station.

Standing on a pile of tires, Munkustrap watched the scene from above. His face was stony, grave. Stiffly, he jumped to the ground.

It wasn't long until Tumblebrutus returned, smiling to himself. Munkustrap headed him off as the kit entered the junkyard. "Tumblebrutus. I need to talk to you."

Tumblebrutus followed Munkustrap to a secluded area. He had no idea what was going on and was surprised when he saw Munkustrap's ears flatten slightly. "What were you thinking? Could you _possibly _be more idiotic?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Tumblebrutus was feeling decidedly more nauseous than he had been feeling a moment ago. Where was this coming from?

"You and Skimbleshanks! I just the two of you, kissing and whatnot! Don't you know how wrong that is? Two tom cats?! And you're still a kitten, do NOT forget that!"

Tumblebrutus fur began to bristle. "I'm old enough to know what I want, and what I believe! You're so old-fashioned! There's nothing wrong with Skimbleshanks and I being in love!"

"In _love_?!" Munkustrap was getting more and more upset as he spoke. "Love between two toms cannot exist! You're just too young to understand that!"

Tumblebrutus' ears were flat against his head. "No, _you_ don't understand! Just because you don't believe in what's happening, that doesn't make it wrong!"

"Tumblebrutus, you have to listen to me. You're just a foolish little tom, you have NO idea what's good for you and-"

Before he could finish, Tumblebrutus hissed and ran off. As he did so, he was well aware of how immature the action was, but it was all he could do. He curled up in a small pipe nearby, deep within it. Maybe he would just stay here until he calmed down a bit…

When he woke up, it was already morning. Tumblebrutus peeked out of the pipe. Standing off to the side, where Tumblebrutus could see them but they couldn't see him, were Munkustrap and...Skimbleshanks? If Skimble was back already, Tumblebrutus must have been asleep for quite some time. The tom kit pricked up his ears in order to hear better.

"This is none of your business, Munkustrap." Skimbleshanks voice was quiet and calm.

"Something so wrong happening right below my nose is very much my business." Munkustrap said. "I just never would have pegged _you_ as a tom-lover."

Tumblebrutus could feel his anger bubbling up. The way that Munkustrap was speaking to Skimbleshanks upset Tumblebrutus to no end.

"You say that like it's a bad thing. I'm attracted to Tumbles and he's attracted to me. If we both consent to it, I just don't see a problem."

"There is most definitely a problem here!" Munkustrap's voice grew low. "You're just taking advantage of an innocent kit, playing out your sick fantasies on him, confusing him! You're ruining him, Skimbleshanks! You're…you're demented."

"If you say so." Skimbleshanks said. Munkustrap made to reply, but Demeter called for him. Munkustrap shook his head before going to her.

Once Tumblebrutus was sure that Munkustrap was gone, he left the pipe. Skimbleshanks' eyes landed on him and he held out ginger arms. Tumblebrutus held onto Skimbleshanks and the older cat buried his face in Tumblebrutus' mane. "It's all going to be fine, Tumbles. I promise."

"We'll get through it." Tumblebrutus agreed. He pulled away from the embrace just in time, because Pouncival came running into the junkyard.

"Tumblebrutus, there you are! We've found some rabbits! C'mon, we have to go now or all the others will get to them first!"

Skimbleshanks gently pushed Tumblebrutus towards the other kitten. "I'll be up in the big tire, probably sleeping. Go have fun."

Tumblebrutus smiled at ran off with his friend. Skimbleshanks watched him go and a shadow formed over his heart. Things were going to get far worse before they got better – he could feel it.

***

"You must be mistaken, dear." Jennyanydots said, stretching her front paws out.

"I know what I saw, Jenny. I've talked to both of them and fools admitted it." Munkustrap said.

"Now, now. You must remember that Skimbleshanks and I were mates once upon a time. I can tell you, for a fact, that he certainly likes queens."

"They were _kissing_, Jenny. They sleep curled around each other, and, I repeat, they both admitted to being together."

Jennyanydots looked closely at Munkustrap. "I'll talk to Skimbleshanks for you, my dear."

"Thank you."

***

Victoria sat in the shade of a small bush, watching the other kittens chase rabbits. The white kit didn't bother with hunting; she knew that Alonzo would share whatever he caught with her.

Her bright eyes fell upon Tumblebrutus. He was chasing a small grey rabbit, but she could tell that his heart wasn't fully into it. She wondered what happened between him and Skimbleshanks. Victoria made a note to find out.

Soon, all the rabbits were caught. The kittens ate what they could and brought the rest back to the junkyard.

Tumblebrutus looked up the tire and there was Skimbleshanks, just as he said. The tabby cat swiveled his head, looking around for Munkustrap. The protector of the Jellicle Tribe sat on the ground by Jennyanydots. He was openly watching Tumblebrutus, so Tumblebrutus made a big show of stretching and jumping up to join the railway cat. He snuggled down against the sleeping Skimbleshanks' back, proud of himself in his defiance.

Skimbleshanks woke him later with a nudge on the shoulder and some soft words.

"Tumbles, wake up." Skimbleshanks mumbled into Tumblebrutus' ear. Tumblebrutus stretched a bit and mewled. As soon as Skimbleshanks saw that Tumblebrutus was awake, he leaned down for a kiss. Tumblebrutus smiled – he could never get tired of the way it felt to have Skimbleshanks pressed up against him. The tabby put his arms around Skimbleshanks' waist and pulled, the force of the movement resulting in Skimbleshanks lying over Tumblebrutus, straddling his hips. The way they were sitting, so far back, made it impossible for anyone to see them. Skimbleshanks ran his paws through Tumblebrutus' mane then moved them down to the tabby's shoulders, massaging in little circles. Tumblebrutus gave a small, quiet moan. He opened his mouth a bit, darting his rough tongue out to run along Skimbleshanks' bottom lip. He felt Skimble hesitate before opening his mouth as well. Their mouths melded together, their bodies intertwined. Tumblebrutus trailed his paws up and down Skimbleshanks' back, extremely pleased by the way that the small action caused the older cat to shudder.

Slowly, painstakingly, the two broke apart. Both were panting; the need for each other was far greater than the need for air. Tumblebrutus buried his face in Skimbleshanks' neck, licking, kissing, nibbling. Skimbleshanks clutched at the younger tom.

"T-tumble…Tumblebrutus."

There was nothing more thrilling to Tumblebrutus than how Skimbleshanks said his name. It was music to his ears. Skimbleshanks pulled away. He looked into Tumblebrutus' eyes. Was he really doing this with such a young kit? The railway cat pushed the thought out of his head – he wasn't going to let Munkustrap's words, his ignorance, ruin such a wonderful thing…but….no. Skimbleshanks knew that Tumblebrutus was more mature than most of the other kits, mature enough to know what he wanted.

His thoughts must have been apparent on his face, because Tumblebrutus said "Skimble? What's wrong?"

Skimbleshanks shook his head. "Nothing."

"It's Munkustrap, isn't it? Everything he's been saying?" Tumblebrutus bit his bottom lip, a habit Skimbleshanks found very endearing. "It's been bothering me, too. I mean, he talked to me when you weren't here, and he sa-"

"I should have known…" Skimbleshanks said, rolling off of Tumblebrutus. He looked upset, even angry. Tumblebrutus had never seen such an expression on the ginger face before. "What did he say to you?"

Tumblebrutus sat up. "That I'm too young to understand how 'wrong' this is, that…a relationship between two toms can't really exist."

He was going to say use "love" instead of "relationship," but he realized that neither he nor Skimbleshanks had said that they were in love with the other. That hurt a little bit, but he realized that it was still early in the relationship.

To Tumblebrutus' surprise, Skimbleshanks growled. He looked at the ginger cat, eyes wide. Skimbleshanks' face softened at the sight of Tumblebrutus' expression. He smiled.

"I think I like you're surprised face, Tumbles." Skimbleshanks whispered. He didn't want to think about Munkustrap.

"Tumblebrutus!"

"Tumbles, where are you?"

The tabby cat peered over the edge of the tire. Pouncival and Alonzo were down there. Alonzo noticed him first.

"Get the hell down from there! We're gonna go mess with that beagle trapped behind the fence up by hospital! Come on!"

Tumblebrutus could tell without even turning around that Skimbleshanks did not approve of what the kits had in mind. Sliding out of view of his friends, Tumblebrutus kissed the railway cat's cheek. "I'll be back later?"

He pulled a look that he knew, from experience, was irresistible. Skimbleshanks gave Tumblebrutus a look of his own.

"Don't look at me like that, Skimble…..it's just a bit of fun! Please don't be mad!"

Skimbleshanks smiled. "Just be careful."

Tumblebrutus leaped down to his friends, and Skimbleshanks curled into himself and fell asleep.


	3. In Which Tumblebrutus Is Happy

Hello, all. Thanks for all of the reviews!

Here's the next installment. It's a little longer. I don't really have internet access (I'm having to type this up in the computer lab, right now) and I don't know how long that'll last, but I'll try to keep the updates coming.

This chapter includes a few more pairings and some of my views of the relationships between the cats. It comes off a bit odd, but in this story, I'm going with the Demeter and Bombalurina are sisters theory.

I had a lot of fun with this chapter. It was better than studying for my midterm. I apologize for anny errors or typos, I ahd to type this up quickly.

Oh, about Tumblebrutus' nickname – I have the queen kits use "Tumbles" because it's a girlier name, and Skimble uses it because it's more affectionate. The tom kits use "Tumble" because it's none of them want to be caught use "Tumbles", it's too girly for them to say.

Also, in my little Cats-verse, they can blush and its fully visible. Because I said so.

I know that that Tumbles does a lot of eavesdropping, but I figure it's just something he'd do.

Okay, one more note than onto the story. I started giving Skimble a few more Scottish eupemishms and stuff in this chapter, because I love how he sounds in the film version. I should have been doing it all along and one of these days I'll go add some stuff like that to the previous chapters.

* * *

It was a rush – teasing that beagle, knowing that the dog couldn't retailiate. It made the tom kits brave. Pouncival thew pebbles, pinecones, anything he could get his paws on, really. Alonzo pawed at the beag;e, daring enough to stick his paws throught the fence and withdrawing them when the beagle got to close. Tumblebrutus meowed at the dog while strutting back and forth on the top of the fence, prancing just out of reach.

Sometimes when they got too loud, a young human girl would berate the beagle for teasing the kits and, playing their parts well, the toms would run away, mewling as if the beagle had been the one to start the whole thing. That had just happened, and they were on their way back to the junkyard.

Pouncival began to brag about Jemima. "I just gave her a little nod of the head and I had her strung right along! Let me tell you something – she may look a little more like Demeter, but Bombalurina must be teaching her something!"

"Ooh, going with Munkustrap's daughter?" Tumblebrutus teased. "Someone's willing to play in fire."

Alonzo scoffed. "You wanna hear about fire, man? _Victoria_. She make look all sweet and innocent, but get her riled up and she's a whole new kit!"

They laughed, an suddenly attention was on Tumblebrutus. His friends looked at him mischeiviously.

"C'mon, Tumble."

"Yeah, ante up."

"A-about what?" Tumnlebrutus attempted to keep his cool, but his stutter and slight blush gave him away.

"You know! You've been so busy lately." Alonzo smirked. "We're not stupid; we figured it out. You're after a queen kit!"

"Who is it?" Pouncival prodded. "Electra? You run off with her sometimes?"

"Or is it Ectetera? You getting her to put all that ebergy to good use?"

"What about Cassandra? She's sleek – exotic. I bet she could show a tom some new things!"

"It's nothing like that!" Tumblebrutus said.

"Ooh, so it's a queen! Does our goofy little Tumble have the hots for an older lady?" Alonzo growled.

Pouncival lightly punch Tumblebrutus' shoulder. He's probably got it bad for Bombalurina!"

Alonzo howled with laughter. "I betchya he's chasin' Rumpleteazer!"

The tom kits were in stitches now. "Or maybe Jellylorum! Tumble, you kinky bastard!"

Even Tumblebrutus was laughing at that. "Seriously you guys! There isn't a queen, kit or otherwise!"

"So it's a tom, then." Alonzo said. He was laughing, but it was obvious that he wasn't joking.

"Come one now, Alonzo." Pouncival said. "Tumblebrittania here may almost be a quenn himself, but-"

Something about the way Pouncival spoke, as if the very idea of it was absurd, forced the words out of Tumblebrutus' mouth. "Actually, it is."

"No way, who?" Pouncival looked a bit taken back.

"Hanging out with the girls so much must have rubbed off on you!" Alonzo added.

Tumblebrutus almost cried. Even though Pounceival seemed a beit freaked – there it was. His two closest friends accepted him, no explaination needed. He could feel himself walking taller already. Why was he worried in the first place?

"So, who is it?" Alonzo pushed.

Tumblebrutus bit his lip. "It's…uhm…well…he….Skimbleshanks."

He was faced with two shocked expressions, then a question asked in unison.

"_SKIMBLESHANKS_?"

Pouncival and Alonzo almost fell over laughing.

"Hey I don't laugh at your relationships, even though it boggles the mind why Jemima or Vicotira – or any kit, really – would want anything to do with you jackasses!" Tumblebrutus said, effectively stopping the laughter.

"But…Skimble? I thought for sure you'd say Quaxo or Ademetus, or you'd even managed to catch Tugger's eye!" Alonzo said.

Tumblebrutus had forgotten that Tugger had been known to fool around with toms before – that would certainly be a thrill. The tabby cleared the thoughts from his mind.

"How?!" Pouncival asked.

"I don't really know…it just sort of happened."

By that time, they were back at the junkyard. They went their separate ways. Tumblebrutus made for Skimbleshanks, but their were voices coming from the tire. Tumblebrutus pricked up his ears. Skimble and Jenny. Hiding downwind in the bed of an old truck, Tumblbrutus proceeded to eavesdrop.

"Munkstrap told you?"

"So you admit it?" Jenny sounded almost disappointed.

"…yes, Jenny. Tumbles and I are together." Skimbleshanks' voice was not as steady as it had been when he spoke with Munkustrap.

"Don't be foolish, Skimbleshanks." Jennyanydots said. "How could you possibly be attracted to a tom, especially such a young one? I remember, as I'm sure you do, our time together. You certainly liked queens then."

"Is that what this is really about?" Skimble's speech was very soft, almost vulnerable. "You're so upset, not because Tumbles and I are both males, but because it's me? Jenny, I know you were the last queen I was with, but you didn't change me. I…I was always this way."

"You being that way is wrong. Something's confused the both of you. Have you been eating alright?"

Skimbleshanks gave a small, sad chuckle. "Jenny, I know you better than this. You've always been against these things, but I've never known you to do something about it."

There was a loud huff. "You'll realize eventually. Come talk to me once you've come to your senses."

She stalked off. Tumblebrutus scrambled up to the tire. Skimbleshanks was sitting there, looking dejected.

"Skimble? You okay?" Tumblebrutus asked. He sat on his knees behind Skimblebrutus and began lightly massaging Skimbleshanks' shoulders. The railway cat sighed.

"Aye, she just knows ho to get me."

"You knew I was there?" Tumblebrutus was kind of disappointed; he took pride in his hiding skills.

"I can always tell whn you're about, Tumbles." Skimbleshanks said. That struck Tumblebrutus as sweet and odd at the same time.

"I knew Jennyanydots was a little uptight, but still…" Tumblebrutus said, winding his arms around Skimbleshanks' shoulders.

"She's just upset because I didn't clear it with her, considering the way I'm so close with her."

Tumblebrutus nodded. He also felt a connection with Jenny, as she had been the one to bring him into the tribe.

He noticed something about Skimble's words, his voice….something decidedly nervous. Tumblebrutus pressed his face into Skimbleshank's mane.

"I was actually surprised when you announced that the two of you were no longer mates. We all were."

"Aye. So was she. I did love her. I don't doubt that, at one time, I was very much in love with Jenny. The two of us grew up together. We were so alike and that brought us together when we were very young. And as we got older, we got closer. We didn't become mates until late in the game, though. Very late; it was the same day Demeter announced that she was pregnant, with Jemima.

"Jennyanydots was actually my first mate. Yes, you're only the second cat I've been with." Skimbleshanks laughed at the look of surprise of Tumblebrutus' face. "At first, we were inseparable. It worked out so well; while I was on the Midnight Mail, she was instructing the mice and cockroaches and we could spend our days together. However, I slowly started to come to terms with what had haunted me my entire life – my attraction to toms. It was a different them when I was growing up and my parents had taught me that such feelings were wrong. But I was older and I had my own beliefs.

"My relationship with Jenny was wonderful, but y love for her changed with time, from that of a mate to that of a sister. So that's what I told her, avoinding the whole 'attraction to toms' thing. She was upset for a while, but we reconciled and not long after, she started spending a lot of time with Bustopher Jones."

Tumblebrutus recalled that, when Bustopher Jones' visits to the junkyard became more frequent. They still weren't mates, as far as Tumblebrutus knew. It seemed that Jennyanydots liked to take those types of things slowly.

"Jenny knows me well, Tumbles." Skimbleshanks concluded with. "It hurts that she's so upset."

Tumblebrutus squeezed Skimbleshanks. "It'll be okay. If she's truly your friend, shell come around."

Skimble turned and smiled. "You're right."

Their lips met, but Tumblebrutus felt something…off about Skimbleshanks' kiss.

***

Tumblebrutus ducked out out of Etcetera's grasp, stumbling over Victoria. Alonzo wasn't that quick and she swiped his elbow.

"You're it!" she called. Alonzo immediately ran after Victoria. She gave a shriek of laughter and tried to dodge, but Tumblebrutus picked her up and swung her out of the way. She scrambled so she was on his back, he elbows hooked underneath her knees.

This caused and unspoken change in the rules; keep the queen kits away from whoever was it. Jemima was pulled onto Pouncival's back. Plato glanced longingly at Victoria before picking up Electra. Admetus kneeled and Etcetera jumped on his back.

Alonzo went after Tumblebrutus and Victoria. He grabbed Victoria's shoulder and she switched to his back. With a smug look, Alnzo darted out of Tumblebrutus' grasp. The tabby looked about…Electra and Plato were nearby. He ran after them, but in the chase he saw an oppurtunity to grab Pouncival's wrist and that's what he did. Jemima jumped from Pouncival to Tumblebrutus. Pouncival tried to grab Victoria, but he snagged Etcetera's ankle first. Admetus tried to tug her away and the movement caused Pouncival to stumble, ending up sprawled on the ground. The queen kits jumped down and went to him.

"You okay, Pounce?" Jemima laughed. He pushed himself into a sitting position and everyone joined him on the ground. They began to talk and conversation soon came to couples. Alonzo pulled Victoria into his lap, gaining himself a glare from Plato.

"Vicky! You and Alonzo are together?" Etcetera asked. The two of them nodded. "But I thought you and Quaxo…"

"No, no! Quaxo's older. I mean, it's just a little, but I couldn't seriously date an older tom."

Alonzo and Pouncival looked at tumblebrutus and all three of them laughed. Victoria looked inbetween them and realization dawned on her. "Tumbles! You could tell them what happened, but not me!?"

There was a bombardment from the other kits, wanting to know what they had missed. Tumblebrutus tried to wave the questions away, but they wore him down.

"Okay. You can't tell anybody, but I'm dating someone."

"Who?" Electra asked.

"Someone older."

There was a buzz of excitement. Alonzo rolled his eyes. "Quit being dramtic, just say it."

"Skimbleshanks." Tumblebrutus couldn't help but smile.

It was an uproar. The queen kits jumped on him, overly excited. Plato groaned. "How come he gets all the girls when he doesn't even want them?"

Tumblebrutus knew that all the kits were pretty open, but he hadn't expected so much excitement. What was it about a relationshiop between two males that drove queen kits crazy? And the tom kits were fine with it, too. Admetus, like Alonzo, wasn't even surprised. With all of the happiness around him, Tumblebrutus almost forgot about the issues with Munkustrap and Jennyanydots.


	4. In Which Things Get Complicated

Here's chapter four.

Things get serious, and my proofreading was lazy, so I apologize for any mistakes or typos.

I fianlly managed to work gus into this thing, something I wanted to do from the beginning.

Enjoy.

Oh, I still don't own anything.

* * *

Skimbleshanks truly was the most handsome of toms, in Tumblebrutus' opinion. Softer expression than Munkustrap, a truer showing of emotion than Tugger...Skimbleshanks was perfect.

Maybe it _was_slightly creepy that Tumblebrutus was watching Skimbleshanks sleep. However, Skimbleshanks was very alert even while asleep and soon he awoke. It was dark and secluded in the small shed Skimbleshanks was napping in. The railway cat smiled when he saw who was with him. Tumblebrutus climbed over Skimbleshanks, a mischievious grin on his face. He kissed Skimbleshanks, feeling arms wind their way around his waist, pulling him down to lay flush against Skimbleshanks. Things got very heated, very quick. Skimbleshanks rolled them over so he was atop Tumblebrutus, pressed against his warm body. He ravaged the tom kit's neck, enjoying the way Tumblebrutus writhed beneath him. The feelings and passions were so strong that Skimbleshanks didn't think twice before saying, in between kisses, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Tumblebrutus whimpered, one paw clamped on the back of Skimbleshanks' head. Skimbleshanks pulled away from Tumbles' neck. The sight of Tumbebrutus sprawled underneath caused a sound to arise in Skimbleshanks' throat, somewhere in between a growl and purr.

"You wanton thing."

***

They left hours later, fur mussed, breaths heavy, bodies tired, and completely satisfied. Before re-entering the junkyard, they stopped to smooth down their fur. Once they were presentable, Skimbleshanks made for the junkyard, but stopped and turned when he realized that Tumblebrutus wasn't by his side.

The brown and white cat was looking off the the side. "Skimble, you should know something."

"What is it?" Skimbleshanks asked.

"Uhm…some of the other kits kind of….uhm, know. About us." Tumblebrutus was ashamed; he should have discussed it with Skimbleshanks before saying anything to his friends.

"That's….that's okay, Tumbles." Skimbleshanks said. He was a little taken aback but not upset. The railway cat captured Tumblebrutus' paw in a soft grip then began walking to the junkyard, pulling Tumblebrutus with him. Tumblebrutus, confused, looked from their paws to Skimbleshanks' face.

"What are you doing?"

Skimbleshanks smiled. "Why hide it? Everyone who doesn't know will find out eventually."

So to the clearing they walked, paw in paw. It was one of those times of day when most everyone was in the clearing. Nobody really seemed to noticed them until they sat down – Skimbleshanks on the ground, Tumblebrutus in his lap. In fact, they were practically a mirror image of Alonzo and Victoria, who were sitting across the clearing. Neither of the toms could see Munkustrap where he was sitting beside Old Deuturonomy, but they could feel him staring daggers at them. Tugger strutted by, arms draped about Electra and Etcetera. He grinned and nodded in Skimbleshank's direction –approval? Impression? What ever it was, it was good. Jellylorum pointed them out to Gus and they both smiled.

Suddenly, Munkustrap took off. Tumblebrutus looked at Skimbleshanks, obviously worried. Skimble tightened his grip on Tumblebrutus' waist. It became clear what Munkustrap was doing when he returned with Jennyanydots. Munkustrap wouldn't confront Skimbleshanks and Tumblebrutus out in the open – everyone else was, for some reason, fine with the relationship and Munkustrap needed to stay in good standing. Jennyanydots, however, was known for speaking her mind and somehow nobody could stay mad at her. She marched up to Tumblebrutus and Skimbleshanks and stood infront of them, paws on her hips. That short queen struck quite a threatening figure.

"What do you think you're doing?" She said. Her voice wasn't loud, but it was very strong. Skimbleshanks shuffled Tumblebrutus off of his lap, waving his young lover over to the other kits. The railway cat stood and offered his elbow to Jenny. She ignored it but proceeded to lead him out of the junkyard. He looked for all the world like a kitten being punished. Victoria crawled off of Alonzo and over to Tumblebrutus. She licked his cheek a few times and held his paw. Pouncival came to rest on his other side, looking extremely like a body guard. Electra and Etcetera left Tugger's side after a moment's hesitation to curl up by Tumblebrutus, Etcetera's head resing on his leg. Jemima glanced at her father, then Alonzo, then Munustrap again before joining the others. Alonzo stood, but instead of going to Tumblebrutus, he went to Munkustrap. He spoke quickly and quietly.

"Munkus, I know that you're kind of old-fashioned, but do you see what you're doing? You care about both of them, other wise you wouldn't try so hard to separate them. But is that really helping them? I mean, look at how hurt Tumble is."

Munkustrap had no idea that Alonzo knew so much about what was going on. "I don't like seeing either of them upset. You know that I just want what's best for them. For the entire Jellicle tribe."

Alonzo sighed. "Well, are sure this is the best? This whole thing could tear the tribe apart. There's already so much tension, what with the constant threat of Macavity and Old D getting weaker. We can't really afford to put this tribe through anything more."

"Don't you think I know that? I just can't sit by and watch them…do this." Munkustrap said. He looked tired.

Alonzo shrugged then went over the the other kits.

***

Tumblebrutus was worried. Skimbleshanks had been with Jenny up until he had to leave on the Midnight Mail, so Tumblebrutus didn't get the chance to talk with him. So he wandered around the train station, waiting. Guards and ticket ladies tried to pet him, but he found a small empty box in the corner and curled up in it, ignoring them. He dozed in and out all night long, having weird dreams when he slept. Being chased by Pollicles, being shipped off to foreign lands, dancing with a faceless cat, being initiated by Tugger at the Jellicle Ball…

The Midnight Mail's whistle woke him with a start. He climbed out of the box and stretched. Skimbleshanks met up with him. They nuzzled together, but Skimbleshanks pulled away quickly. The railway cat looked grim.

"Tumbles, come with me."

Felling sick to his stomach, Tumblebrutus followed Skimbleshanks. They stopped in a secluded area of the small wood. Skimbleshanks held onto Tumblebrutus' paw. "Listen. I….I love you, you know that I do. But…..by the Everlasting, this is difficult…"

Tumblebrutus took a stuttering breath. He knew what was coming.

"It's just…..I can't do something that hurts Jenny so much, that causes so much strife in the tribe…..and I'm just too old for you. You deserve someone your own age, who'll be-"

And Tumblebrutus wasn't going to _let_ it happen. "If you love me like you say you do, then it shouldn't matter who thinks what about it. Love is the ultimate goal, and…" The lump in his throat made talking difficult.

"Tumblebrutus, I _do_ love you, but-"

"I'm starting to doubt that." Tumblebrutus interrupted again. "When you love someone, you stand up for that love. Others _die_ for that love, Skimbleshanks."

Tumblebrutus pulled his paw out of Skimbleshanks' grip. "I love you. But….until you learn to stand up for us…then I can't be with you."

A tear slipped down his cheek. That was the absolute last thing he wanted to do, but Tumblebrutus wasn't going to let Skimbleshanks abandon him.

Skimbleshanks looked about to cry, something Tumblebrutus thought impossible. The tom kit longed to lean forward and embrace the older cat, but he only stood up. Sort of stealing a move from Jenny, he said "You know where to find me if you decide I'm worth it."

The railway cat watched him go. He buried his face in his paws. No sound issued forth as he cried.

Tumblebrutus….Everlasting above, that kit _was _worth it.

***

Days were longer without Tumblebrutus. Skimbleshanks was not his usual cheerful self. Yes, it was nice to have Munkustrap no longer glaring at him and having Jennyanydots back as his closest friend was fantastic, but feeling so lonely all the time was wearing him down. It was impossible to avoid Tumblebrutus, though. The junkyard wasn't _that_big. He hated to be so close to Tumblebrutus and not be able to actually be with him.

Jennyanydots noticed him staring after Tumblebrutus, but she never mentioned it. Seeing Skimbleshanks hurting so badly was making her feel guilty, a feeling Jenny wasn't used to.

Munkustrap was feeling bad as well. Without Skimbleshanks' jaunty laughter and the yarns he liked to spin about foreign stations, the junkyard seemed a bit more subdued. Not by much, but it was noticeable.

Tumblebrutus was quiet, too. His friends tried to cheer him up. Pouncival and Alonzo tussled and wrestled near him, calling for him to join in. The girls tried everything – organizing more games of what had come to be known as "Capture the Queens," inviting him to hunt, cuddling up to him for naps. Plato attempted using the tough love approach, but when Jemima berated him for it, he switched to flirting – techniques he learned from the Rum Tum Tugger, guaranteed to produce a smile at the least, but perhaps they only worked on queens. Admetus also tried flirting, but in a softer manner. Even the prospect of dancing with Quaxo, an activity that used to fill Tumblebrutus with delight, couldn't make him smile.

He was moping about a few days after the break-up, flicking pebbles into a puddle, when he felt a paw on his shoulder. He turned around to see who it was and was a little surprised to see Jellylorum standing him behind him. She gave him a sweet smile. "Will you come visit Gus? He wants to talk to you."

Tumblebrutus nodded and followed her. Had it been anyone else Tumblebrutus would have declined, but he respected Gus and really enjoyed the old cat's company. He was hoping it would cheer him up. Tumblebrutus may have been heartbroken but he was tired of feeling so depressed.

Gus was sitting on an old ottoman in the sun. His face formed a rickety smile when he say Jellylorum and Tumblebrutus. Jellylorum gave Gus a kiss on the top of the head before leaving them alone. Gus was quiet for some time before speaking.

"Would you like to hear a story?"

"Of course." Tumblebrutus said, curling up at Gus' feet just as he had done when he was younger. He was wondering where this was going.

"Let's see……I believe it took place during _La Boheme_. There were these two fellows, Atticarlo and Timbrolo. The were fine actors, good cats."

He took a shaking breath. "It was found out a few weeks before opening night that Atticarlo and Timbrolo had been dallying about. More than that, they were in love – that much was obvious. You couldn't keep them apart."

Tumblebrutus looked up at Gus, eyes wide.

"But the tom who oversaw our Theatre House was vehemently against same-sex relationships. He threatened to kick Atticarlo and Timbrolo out of our troupe. Now, Atticarlo knew that Timbrolo was a rising star. He could have reached the very top. He didn't want to take that from Timbrolo, so he ended the relationship.

"They both were devastated. Backstage became a somber place indeed. Then, one day, Timbrolo didn't come to rehearsal. Atticarlo went out to search for him. When he returned, he was carrying Timbrolo in his arms. Timbrolo had been hit by a buggy, you see. Atticarlo held him, promising to heal him, whispering apologies and telling Timbrolo that he loved him. But Timbrolo was unconscious. He never woke up. Timbrolo died without know that Atticarlo truly loved him and regretted ever leaving him. After that day, we never saw Atticarlo again. We believe that he killed himself." Gus's gaze locked onto Tumblebrutus' eyes.

Tumblebrutus pushed himself to his knees. He took Gus' shaking paws in a soft grasp. "Oh, Gus…I told Skimble that I doubted his love…I'm horrible…"

"No, Tumblebrutus. You're young, in love for the first time, in pain. You just have to remember that love is confusing. You've simply got to be true to yourself." Gus offered a comforting smiled.

Tumblebrutus rested his head on Gus' lap. "What should I do?"

"Whatever you feel is right, my boy."

***

Pouncival was, needless to say, surprised. Something had happened to Tumblebrutus – he was smiling.

"Tumble! What's going on here?" Pouncival nudged his friend with his his elbow.

"I'm just feeling better." Tumblebrutus said. Gus' story had inspired him – no doubt the intended reaction. He was going to talk to Skimbleshanks when the railway cat returned in the morning.

"Good." Pouncival smiled, but it faded quickly. He sniffed the air. "Someone's here."

Tumblebrutus sniffed as well. Past the smell of Pouncival, there was another scent…he was right, another cat was about the junkyard, with a smell Tumblebrutus couldn't quite identify.

A flash of black – another flash of black – a wild flash of ginger – a deep laugh. Macavity had arrived.

***

Being on the train was hell. It was a quiet night, not even the mice were testing Skimbleshanks' patience. The night passed slowly. When he finally arrived back home in the morning Skimbleshanks was relieved. The absence of Tumblebrutus there to greet him sent a stab of pain through his heart, just as it had every morning since they broke up.

It was driving him crazy. He had to talk to Tumblebrutus, get him back no matter what. His heart couldn't take this anymore. The railway cat rushed for the junkyard, but as he got closer, something foreboding filled the air. His run slowed to a walk. Skimbleshanks snuck into the junkyard. Everyone was in the junkyard, huddled together and quiet. No, not everyone. Munkustrap was missing. So was Tugger, Alonzo, Pouncival, and…Tumblebrutus. Skimbleshanks silently approached the group. Victoria stood and went to him, embracing him around the chest. He put his arms around her as well.

"Vicky, what's going on here?" He said quietly.

"Macavity. He…..he attacked, apparently just for the fun of causing a disruption. But things got really serious. Munkustrap is really hurt. Admetus got injured, too. And so did Bombalurina."

"Where's Tumblebrutus?" Skimbleshanks was desperately worried about the injured cats, but Tumblebrutus was the number one thought in his mind.

"He's patrolling with Tugger. We think that Mistoffolees scared Macavity off, but Old Deuturonomy sent out two groups to make sure." Victoria nuzzled against Skimbelshanks' chest. The railway cat breathed a sigh of relief.

He wasn't too late.


	5. In Which The Situtation Improves

Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter five! Thank all of you for following this. Either the next chapter or the one after will be the end, but there's always a chance for a sequel and I definitely will write more for these two.

I also wanted to take time to thank my reviewers - Misto4Ever (my first reviewer on this story!), Dabadubu, cachirulis, Dana13, geminis111, and "someone."

As for flames, they keep my feet warm. I live in a pretty cold climate this time of year.

This one is shorter, but most definitely important. It seems a bit rushed, but I can deal.

Love for Admetus!

* * *

Waiting for Tumbles to return was excruciating. Skimbleshanks was fidgeting and restless, pacing all over the clearing. Finally he decided to go see how the injured cats were doing and perhaps speak with Jennyanydots. She had erected a makeshift shelter with a system of blankets hanging from strings and wires to create three separate "rooms." Jellylorum was in the first one, tending to Bombalurina. The red queen was sporting a gash on her leg and it was sitting in an odd position. She winced every time Jelly touched it. Jellylorum looked up at him. "Jenny's on the end, Skimble."

Nodding his thanks, Skimbleshanks walked past the second "room." Demeter's voice floated out from behind the blue blanket; that must be where Munkustrap was. Reaching the third "room," Skimbleshanks pushed the tattered yellow blanket out of his way and entered. Jenny stood in front of Admetus, who was perched on an ironing board. She was holding his arm by the wrist and his paw stuck out an unnatural angle. That didn't seem to bother him as much as his tail, which hung flatly off of the ironing board. The tail was significantly shorter than it had been previously and bandaged at the end. Sighing gravely at it, Admetus experimentally swished it about.

"Queens like battle-worn toms." Skimbleshanks, in an effort to announce his presence and cheer Admetus up. "I mean, look at Growltiger and Griddlebone."

It was obviously the right thing to say, because Admetus looked at him joyfully. "Y'think so, Skimble?"

He seemed to realize who was talking to, because then he - as all the kittens save Victoria had been doing for the past week - went into defensive friend mode and looked away, nose in the air. While Admetus was distracted, Jenny popped his paw back into place. He cried out in pain, but when the bones were reset, he grinned at the gumbie cat. Jenny scratched him behind his ears. "Just a little displacement, Admetus. You'll be fine now."

She sent him on his way and brushed her paws off. She knew what Skimbleshanks wanted to know. "As far as I know, Tumblebrutus is fine."

Skimbleshanks looked at her with an expression of surprise. Jenny reached for him and he embraced her.

"I miss him, Jenny."

She cooed at him, as one would do to an upset kitten. "I know, dear. And I'm sorry."

Now, apologizing was something that Jenny rarely did, because she was usually right. But she hated to see Skimbleshanks hurting so much. Yes, she was upset because _he_ had been with a younger tom, but she was so easy to forgive because it was Skimbleshanks. Being so close to Jenny had earned him her scorn _and_ her acceptance. "I've been thinking, Skimbleshanks. And I just.... you were right; I was more upset that it was you than anything else. I over reacted and hurt the both of you."

Skimbleshanks smiled into her fur, nuzzling her a few times. "I knew you'd come around, Jenny."

She pulled away from the embrace. "But don't think that you're off the hook. I still expect to have as much of your attention as before."

Skimbleshanks laughed for the first time since he lost Tumblebrutus. "Jenny, I couldn't stay away from you even if I wanted to."

"Too right. Now you listen here. When that kit gets back, you go show him how much you love him. And perhaps, one of these days, the two of you can double date with myself and my new mate...Bustopher Jones." Jenny was glowing with happiness.

"Since when?" Skimbleshanks asked, a smile upon his face.

"He officially asked me last night. Or did you not notice my new collar?"

Indeed, a new collar incased Jennyanydots' neck. It was powder blue in color, studded.

"Are those diamonds, Jenny?" Skimbleshanks said. He knew Bustopher was well off, but that collar must have been _very_ expensive. Jenny giggled like a kit and nodded. They embraced again. "That's wonderful...I'm happy for the two of you."

"Jenny!" Jellylorum's voice rang out. Jenny and Skimble went to her.

Tugger and Tumblebrutus had come back. Skimbleshanks breathed a sigh of relief. Tugger was bemoaning a scratch across his face. Tumblebrutus stood facing him, his back to Jenny and Skimbleshanks.

"C'mon, Tugger, it's shallow. It's not gonna scar. Even if it did, we'd all still love you just the same."

Tugger sighed. Bombalurina, from the cushion she sat upon with her leg stretched out, said "Anyways, it isn't your face that we like so much, Tugs."

They laughed. Jenny tried to don disapproving look but she couldn't help but to crack a smile.

"Oh.." Tumblebrutus said in surprise. "I'm bleeding." He didn't know that Skimbleshanks was behind him, so he gave a start when ginger paws turned him around.

"Where? What happened? Are you all right?" Skimbleshanks asked. Tumblebrutus' fur was thick with blood from three long claw marks running diagonally from his left shoulder to his right hip.

"Skimbleshanks..." Tumblebrutus said with a soft voice. The railway cat put a paw over Tumblebrutus' chest. Blood came with his paw when he pulled it away.

"It's not deep." Tumblebrutus said. He stepped closer to Skimbleshanks.

Jenny tapped him on the shoulder, holding some cloth bandages. "Why don't you go take care of that?

She smiled at Skimbleshanks before forcing the bandages into his paws and waving them to the "room" that she and Skimble had just vacated. Skimbleshanks wrapped the bandages around Tumblebrutus' shoulder, chest, and stomach. When he finished, he looked up into Tumblebrutus' eyes.

The kit bit his lip, rolling the flesh between his teeth before speaking. "I'm so sorry, Skimbleshanks! I know that you love me, I never should have said that you didn't! And I shouldn't have pushed you so hard to stand up to Jenny and Munkustrap! I'm just so...I made everything difficult..."

Skimbleshanks slid his paw up Tumblebrutus' chest to his shoulder, then down to his paw. "And I should have been willing to make that stand, Tumblebrutus. I just let it all get to me and I forgot what was really important."

He kissed Tumblebrutus. It had been so long - Skimbleshanks sighed. The both were breathing heavily when they parted. "I was so worried when I found out what happened and you weren't here. If something worse had happened to you, Tumbles....I wouldn't have survived. I love you too much for that."

Tumblebrutus' thought led to Gus' story of Atticarlo and Timbrolo...if Tumblebrutus died before Skimbleshanks, he would want Skimble to live on...he pushed the thoughts away and kissed Skimbleshanks again.

"So...are we mates again?" Tumblebrutus asked into the kiss. It felt like such a juvenile question, but Tumblebrutus had to ask.

"I don't think I could stand it if we weren't." Skimbleshanks replied.


	6. In Which It All Ends

Hey!

I'm really sorry for the delay; I know it's almost been a year. I've had this finished; I just kept getting into other things and eventually forgot about it.

However, I remember it now.

Thanks everyone, for reading and reviewing.

Allow me to present the final Chapter of "To Touch You Is to Know What Happiness Is."

* * *

There was not a feeling in the word lovelier than lying with Skimbleshanks, the sun gracing over every surface. Tumblebrutus was sure of it. The sunlight transformed Skimble's beautiful orange fur into a deep golden colour. Tumblebrutus pressed his face into Skimbleshanks' neck, eliciting a purr from the older tom. The tabby cat was curled up to Skimble's right, and arm and leg slung protectively over him. Skimble settled for a light grasp about Tumblebrutus' waist. The moment was quite a wonderful one.

Although, something was eating at the back of the Railway Cat's mind – Munkustrap. Until they could convince Munkustrap that their relationship wasn't wrong, such thoughts would continue to ruin Skimbleshanks' happy mood. He just wasn't one to make waves. However…Tumblebrutus expected it of him. Skimble would simply have to speak to Munkustrap.

He got his chance when Tumblebrutus was off with some of the other kits. Skimble found himself alone, so he decided to take a stroll about the junkyard. He had just been considering finding something to eat when he heard Demeter's voice.

"I can't just leave you alone, Munkus."

"If you need to go, then go."

Skimbleshanks peeked around the corner. Munkustrap was sitting on an old cushion and supported with a ramshackle pile of pillows, with Demeter standing at his side. She was wringing her paws together and turned as Skimble approached.

"If…if you need to do something, Demeter, I'll stay with Munkustrap." He said, running his gaze over the silver tom – scratches, bumps, bruises, fractured elbow…he was pretty torn up. Demeter looked between the two of them. Munkustrap hesitantly nodded at her. She gave him a soft kiss and hurried off, calling back, "Thank you, Skimble."

Once she was gone, Skimbleshanks sat at Munkustrap's side. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Munkustrap muttered.

They were both quiet for a moment. Eventually, Skimbleshanks spoke.

"So, I was ordered to come stand up to you," he said, "But really, I shouldn'ta needed an order."

"You seemed pretty defensive, Skimbleshanks." Munkustrap said, examining some tassels on a pillow.

"Well, when someone's trying to separate you from the one you love, you do get on the defensive." Skimbleshanks admitted, "I mean, imagine if someone was trying to take Demeter away from _you_."

Munkustrap opened his mouth to say something, but he seemed to change his mind. He thought for a moment before trying again. "It's just…two toms being _together_ is so odd to me. Something about it upsets me."

Skimbleshanks kept what he was thinking to himself; he got the idea that perhaps Munkustrap had once harbored some feelings for a tom that he didn't understand, so he responded with anger, as many toms would. He sighed and firmly said "I know it bothers you. I don't want to cause problems in the tribe, but Tumblebrutus and I are together and that is not going to change. We love each other, just as you and Demeter do."

The orange cat kept bringing up Demeter in hopes of using Munkustrap's fierce love for her as a way of explaining how he and Tumblebrutus felt about each other. It seems to have some effect. Skimbleshanks knew that it would take a lot of work to get Munkustrap to accept them, if it happened at all.

Munkustrap pushed himself into a more comfortable position, wincing as he put pressure on his injured elbow. Skimbleshanks leaned forward and helped Munkustrap settle. "Be careful, Munkustrap, Demeter will kill me if I let you aggravate your injuries."

"It's not as bad as she thinks it is. That queen just worries too much."

Skimble nodded. This was how it should be, two toms holding friendly conversation. He knew the issue at hand was not forgotten, however, and sure enough Munkustrap sighed and began to speak. "I heard you talking to Jenny the other day. About Tumblebrutus…you sounded heartbroken."

"I was."

"And then when I saw you and Tumblebrutus together…Everlasting, I sound like a gushing queen kit, but it looked as if you really care about each other." Munkustrap averted his gaze, returning to fuss with the tassels.

Skimbleshanks smiled. "That's because we do. Well, how about this? We'll try not to be as publicly affectionate, alright?"

"And I won't overreact if I see the two of you together."

The moment felt incredibly cheesy to both toms, but they knew that they had reached a good place.

"So is he a good kisser?"

"What?!" Tumblebrutus stared at Etcetera. He felt a blush creep upon him.

"C'mon, give us some detail!" Jemima laughed.

"I don't…but…can't…why do you care so much?" Tumblebrutus stammered. His most eloquent moment it was not, but he was flustered.

The queen kits giggled. It was a bit astonishing how quickly they became squealing fangirls. Victoria linked her arm with Tumblebrutus'. "You two are just too cute!"

Off to the side, Pouncival pitched his voice up. "Oh my Everlasting! Aren't Tumbly and Skimble like just the cutest?!"

Admetus fluttered a paw to his chin, pitching up his voice as well. "Totally! Like, the _uber_ cutest!"

Plato jutted his hip and rested a paw on it. With his other paw stuck out in a very feminine manner, he said in a perfect falsetto, "They just SO, like, adorable together! I, like, totally can't deal!"

"They're just scrumptious!" Alonzo joined in.

"Toms that are mean don't get to go on dates…" Jemima sing-songed quietly.

Pouncival turned to his friends. "Geez, guys! You're being so immature."

"Good try, Pounce." Jemima said, "But why even think that you can fool me?"

The kits laughed. Pouncival pouted, but Jemima gave him a small kiss on the cheek, which cheered him up considerably.

"They're all just jealous." Tumblebrutus said, pulling a bit at the bandages on his chest. He didn't really need them anymore, but Jennyanydots insisted that wore them until the cuts were completely healed. "I mean, Pouncival and Alonzo – somehow – scored some babes, but Admetus and Plato are sitting over there all by themselves!"

He smiled to show it was all in jest.

"Hey there! We all know that everyone's wanting a piece of _this_," Plato said, gesturing to himself, "but that's just the problem! Can't be with someone without hurting someone else! Being this attractive can be a curse."

"Ooh, look who thinks he's Tugger!" Etcetera squealed. She and Electra grasped paws and giggled.

"Tumbles?"

"All the kittens looked up. Skimbleshanks was standing on a pile of junk, smiling.

"I'll see you guys later, guys." Tumblebrutus jumped to his feet and made his way up the junk pile. As he climbed, Alonzo called out. "Don't tire him out, Skimble! Tumblebrittania needs some energy to hunt tonight!"

Skimbleshanks gave him a look, but his green eyes were smiling.

The two toms ambled around the junkyard.

"I spoke with Munkustrap." Skimbleshanks said. Tumblebrutus looked at him with a worried expression, but the railway cat grinned. "It's all going to be okay. He's not going to do anything, but we've got to tone down on the public displays of affection."

Tumblebrutus pouted, looking up at Skimbleshanks with clear yellow eyes. Skimbleshanks laughed. "I see Victoria's taught you something."

"I'm using her knowledge to my gain!" Tumblebrutus said. He ducked underneath what looked like a discarded part of a wooden deck, gesturing for Skimble to follow. Once they were both underneath, they were pretty much concealed. Tumblebrutus clambered onto Skimbleshanks' lap. Skimble looked about the little grotto. Deciding it was private enough, he wrapped his arms around Tumblebrutus' waist. Tumblebrutus put his arms on Skimbleshank's shoulder, tangling his paws in the golden ginger mane. They kissed, warmer than ever before. Skimble found it wonderful to not be worrying about others, to be able to give himself fully to the tom kit at paw. He hoped…he _knew_ that that how it was going to stay.


End file.
